On ne choisit pas sa famille
by Aurore Snape
Summary: Deux enfants, deux filles, deux jumelles et pourtant leurs vies seront complétement différentes..
1. Chapter 1

**On ne choisit pas sa famille.**

**Résumé : **Deux enfants, deux filles, deux jumelles et pourtant leurs vies seront complètement différentes...

**Disclaimer : ** Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf mon OC , Eridiane Black

Les livres ne sont qu'en partie respecté car j'ai dû changer les années de naissance de certains personnages et bien sur la suite de l'histoire ^^

Cette fic ne sera pas longue mais ne sera pas un OS non plus, C'est ma toute première fiction. Dites moi votre avis ^^

**Prologue : **

**13 février 1951 :**  
Deux enfants, deux filles, des jumelles... Ou presque seul leur couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux les différencient. La première avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux onyx et la deuxième avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux gris. Leur mère Druella était en colère, deux enfants, jamais dans sa digne famille quelqu'un avait eu deux enfants d'une meme portée. Une honte, oui c'etait une honte et elle allait arranger ça. Son mari n'étant pas d'accord avec l'idée de tuer l'une d'elles décida de n'en rendre qu'une publique et que la deuxième sera élever dans l'ombre. Le choix ne fut pas difficile il fallait une descendante pour garder cette lignée de sang pur intact, et ce n'est certainement pas celle avec un air angélique qui allait la préserver.

Le soir même on annonça la naissance de Bellatrix Black , descendante de Druella Rosier Black et Cygnus Black III . La deuxieme était inconnue des autres placée dans le grenier avec un elfe de maison, isolé de tous, sauf quelques fois où son père venait la voir mais cinq minutes pas plus. Et ce n'était que le début.


	2. Chapter 2

**On ne choisit pas sa famille.**

**Résumé : **Deux enfants, deux filles, deux jumelles et pourtant leurs vies seront complètement différentes...

**Disclaimer : ** Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf mon OC , Eridiane Black

Les livres ne sont qu'en partie respecté car j'ai dû changer les années de naissance de certains personnages et bien sur la suite de l'histoire ^^

Cette fic ne sera pas longue mais ne sera pas un OS non plus, C'est ma toute première fiction. Dites moi votre avis ^^

Chapitre 1 :

******13 Février 1958 :********  
**L'horloge du salon sonna minuit. Ça y est, aujourd'hui, j'avais 7ans, 7 ans que j'existais. Et en 7 ans d'existence, je ne connaissais presque personne.

Ma mère, Druella, qui n'en est pas vraiment une d'ailleurs, je la vois rarement sauf pour les punitions et les corvées à faire. Elle passe toujours sa colère sur moi ce qui rend les punitions douloureuses, et il faut se l'avouer je la déteste mais c'est réciproque.  
Ensuite il y a mon père, lui au moins ne me punit pas c'est déjà ça mais il m'appelle régulièrement pour faire toute sorte de corvées, je suis son esclave attitré en quelque sorte. Certes certaines fois il me pose des questions sur mon état mais cela arrive...quoi ? 4 fois par an et encore ! Mais au moins, une part de lui se préoccupe de moi. D'ailleurs une fois après l'une des punitions extrêmement douloureuse de ma mère , il m'a donnée un liquide au goût atroce mais qui m'a remise sur pied très le vois quand même plus souvent que ma mère mais bon ce n'est pas non plus ce que l'on pourrait appeler une relation père fille.  
Puis il y a ma sœur Bella, ma jumelle, j'essaye souvent de lui parler mais elle me rejette, elle me dit que les monstres comme moi n'ont pas le droit de lui parler ni même de l'approcher. Pourtant je fais tout pour que ma sœur m'apprécie parce qu'au fond, c'est ma sœur et je suis quand même attachée à elle. Je suis même persuadée que malgré ses airs d'arrogante, capricieuse et autoritaire, Bella a un bon fond. ( NDA : Oue c'est tout le contraire!) C'est la préférée de Druella, je l'ai même entendue une fois dire qu'elle ferait une excellente alliée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui est-ce ? Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé a part à ce moment là mais son nom ne m'inspire pas confiance « ténèbres » … cela fait froid dans le dos !  
Il y a aussi Cissy, la première chose qui me vient quand je la vois c'est sa beauté. Elle est gentille mais très craintive, je pense qu'elle a surtout peur de maman car elle se renferme dès qu'elle arrive. Elle vient me voir quelques fois mais ne reste pas bien longtemps de peur de se faire prendre à traîner avec moi. Je la comprend moi aussi j'ai peur de maman malheureusement pour moi elle me déteste déjà donc je ne peut plus rien faire mais Cissy, elle ne lui a rien fait donc maman l'aime bien. Enfin, pas autant que Bella bien sur ! Je me souviens que quand elle est née j'avais 3 ans et ma mère m'a interdit de m'approcher du berceau et même de la chambre mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me suis approchée et je l'ai vu toute petite et ensuite j'ai entendu ma mère crier et puis j'ai eu mal, c'était atroce, cela n'a duré que deux secondes mais pour moi cela faisait une éternité. Quand la douleur a diminué, Druella m'a prise par les cheveux, m'a traînée jusqu'au grenier et m'a interdit de recommencer. J'avais tellement mal que je n'ai jamais recommencer. Je n'ai plus parlé pendant plusieurs jours, sous le choc de la douleur qui revenait souvent. C'était la première punition où ma mère se servait de ce qu'elle appelle une « baguette ».

Enfin il y a Androméda, Aaaah Androméda, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie. Elle est si gentille, douce, c'est ma grande sœur et je l'aime vraiment. Elle s'occupe de moi dès qu'elle le peut, vient jouer avec moi quand mère ne la surveille pas mais cela ne dure pas longtemps car soit elle nous surprend, soit les elfes de maisons l'avertissent. Ils ont énormément de respect pour leur « maîtresse ». C'est grâce à Dromeda que je suis toujours là et que je n'ai pas baissé les bras, elle me soutient et je lui en suis reconnaissante.  
Vous vous demandez sûrement comment avec des parents comme cela j'ai était éduquée, et bien ma mère a chargé une elfe de maison de faire mon éducation. Dès ma naissance, c'est Cooky qui s'est occupé de moi, c'était comme une deuxième maman en quelque sorte. Elle me bordait le soir, m'apprenait à lire et écrire... Oui Cooky a toujours été là pour moi et ce, jusqu'à mes 5 ans. Ma mère est venue dans le grenier le matin très tôt ce jour là et elle m'a dit que dorénavant ma place était avec les autres elfes de maisons en cuisine et à faire le ménage, elle a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de Cooky et que je devais me débrouiller toute seule et là, elle a sorti sa baguette, l'a pointée sur Cooky, un éclair vert est apparu et Cooky est tombée. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était morte. Mère l'a emmenée et l'a brûlée dans la cour de derrière.

Depuis je fais ce que l'on m'ordonne de faire, j'ai tenu tête à ma mère deux fois, la première, juste après la mort de Cooky, ma mère m'a punie à coup de ceinture. Quand j'y repense c'est assez bizarre étant donné que ma mère déteste les moldus qu'elle utilise leurs méthodes de punitions. La deuxième fois j'étais épuisée et ma mère m'a ordonnée de nettoyer la salle de bain, je lui ai juste dit que j'étais trop fatiguée et que je le ferais demain et que si elle voulait absolument que cela soit fait maintenant elle n'avait qu'a le faire elle même. J'ai été punie avec de la magie noire, je ne préfère même pas connaître les sorts utilisés, mais bon je dois avouer que cette fois ci je l'avais cherchée.  
Bon assez parlé du passé, il est deux heures du matin et je dois descendre pour préparer le manoir pour la fête d'anniversaire de Bella. Oui pour chaque anniversaire c'est moi qui prépare tout, une idée de ma chère mère pour me rabaisser encore plus.  
******

Voilà, après avoir fait le ménage, la cuisine et emballé les cadeaux de Bella, tout était prêt ! Je descendis pour voir Dromeda mais ma mère m'intercepta et me demanda de la suivre, arrivée à son bureau elle me fit comprendre que je ne devais plus traîner dans la maison et que je ne devais plus parler à personne car à partir de maintenant je serais déclarée morte pour le reste de la famille et qu'il n'y avait pas a discuter. Je voulus répliquer mais je me suis sentie aspirée par le nombril puis je me suis retrouvée dans une petite cabane en bois avec seulement un matelas miteux et de la lessive sale avec un mot qui disait « Lave ça ! Je viens ce soir, si ce n'est pas fait, ça ira mal ! » Oui, mère me faisait passer pour morte, mais je devais quand même faire le linge... Génial ! Enfin je préfère obéir car si ça va mal je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Poufff quelle journée ! Bonne anniversaire Eridiane...  
******

Dans l'heure qui suivit Druella annonça au reste de la famille que j'étais morte dû à la fatigue. Mon père fut indifférant, Dromeda était en pleurs ce qui lui valut plusieurs sorts bien placés, Bella était contente car enfin « la cruche » ne l'approcherai plus et Cissy en ayant vu la réaction de sa mère quand Androméda avait fondu en larmes ne montra rien de ses sentiments sauf un sourire crispé. Et plus personne ne fut autorisé à parler de moi dans le manoir et à l'extérieur...


	3. Chapter 3

**On ne choisit pas sa famille.**

**Résumé : **Deux enfants, deux filles, deux jumelles et pourtant leurs vies seront complètement différentes...

**Disclaimer : ** Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf mon OC , Eridiane Black

Les livres ne sont qu'en partie respecté car j'ai dû changer les années de naissance de certains personnages et bien sur la suite de l'histoire ^^

Cette fic ne sera pas longue mais ne sera pas un OS non plus, C'est ma toute première fiction. Dites moi votre avis ^^

**15 septembre 1970 :**

Tu as intérêt à t'améliorer car il n'enrôle pas n'importe qui ! Et je te prévient que si tu ne l'es pas tu ne survivra pas plus longtemps ! Cracha ma folle de mère

Charmant maman, charmant...Oui je l'appelle maman...je suis obligée. Pourquoi je me le demande ! Ce n'est pas une mère CA ! C'est un bourreau. Depuis mes 7 ans je vis dans une cabane, ma mère viens me voir tout les jours, mais pas par courtoisie mais pour me punir encore et encore avec des sorts très douloureux. Oui j'ai apprit ce que c'était, ce sont des doloris, un sortilège impardonnable, et je dois dire que j'ai trouvé un sort de bouclier pas si mal. Il a absorbé une partie de son sort, pas une grande partie mais c'est plus supportable. Que dire d'autre..ha oui je ne me contente plus de faire les lessives car c'était avant la seule chose que je pouvais faire sans que l'on me remarque, non, maintenant étant donné que toutes mes sœurs étaient à Hogwarts, je revenais à la maison, sauf que je ne faisait pas le ménage ni la cuisine non ! Je servais de cobaye, de cobaye pour des potions, de cobaye pour de nouveaux sortilèges, de cobaye pour les prochaine séance de tortures que ma mère ferait avec ses amis à de pauvres moldus. Il y a au moins un point positif sur ça, cella m'a renforcée.  
A l'heure d'aujourd'hui je méprise ce qui me sert de mère, c'est impossible de la détester plus. Et on ne peut pas me faire changer d'avis là dessus ! J'ai aussi ouvert les yeux sur Bellatrix, oui cette garce ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'elle pouvais avoir un bon fond. Non, cette vipère ne pense qu'a elle, ne voit que par elle et par son « maître » , Oui, Voldemort ! Oh non je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom, franchement Voldemort... je l'ai déjà vu une fois, j'ai dû assister à une réunion forcé par ma mère, ce n'était pas du tout une partie de plaisir ! Enfin je ne comprend pas son nom...Voldemort... Face de Serpent lui irait mieux non ? Et puis les mangemorts, ce sont juste des toutous qui suivent leur maître, qui lui obéisse, et lui pendant ce temps là il ne fait rien ! Sauf les torturer pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il faut obéir ! C'est barbare.  
Sinon Narciassa, elle est encore à Hogwarts et Merlin merci heureusement pour elle ! Au moins elle n'est pas encore enrôlée comme maman le veut, mais je sais qu'elle ne prendra pas la marque. Oui elle restera dans les rangs et assistera au réunion mais elle n'agira pas. Et en plus maman l'a promise au fils Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy ! De ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir pendant la réunion c'est juste un blond arrogant, il irait bien avec Bellatrix tient !

Et Androméda, je ne l'ai plus revu, je n'ai eu qu'une nouvelle par maman, qu'elle était parti de la maison, elle a rencontré quelqu'un, un sorcier né moldu et ils sont amoureux ! J'ai même su qu'elle attendait bébé ! Mais je ne le verrais jamais, je ne pense pas vivre assez longtemps pour ça ! Enfin réfléchissez quand on vous force à rejoindre Face de Serpent, que l'on vous met devant lui et que l'on refuse de prendre la marque et d'être en accord avec ses actions, le taux de survie et de quoi...0 %! Je ne me fait pas d'illusions. Au moins je mourrais en étant sur d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Ensuite mon père, maman est venu une fois et a passé sa colère sur moi en disant que mon père était mort. Je n'y ais pas cru une seconde, elle ne sait pas mentir ! Moi je dis plutôt qu'il est parti de cette maison de fous, avoir épousé Druella Rosier, la pire erreur de sa vie ! Je ne sais même pas si il sait que je suis toujours vivante ou si il me croit encore morte, mais je ne préfère pas le savoir.

J'ai peur, j'ai peur que du jour au lendemain mère vienne et que au lieu de me ramener un enfant moldu comme cobaye pour que je m'entraîne aux sorts de magie noire et aux sorts impardonnables, je sais c'est horrible, mais si elle ne viens pas avec ça alors cela voudrait dire que c'est le moment. Que ils viennent me chercher et la ce sera la fin, la fin de tout. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, ça c'est rien, j'ai plutôt peur de la suite ce qui se passera dans le monde surtout pour Droméda, parce que soyons honnête, on est en guerre, et le coté de la lumière n'a pas vraiment de bons atouts. Les aurors ne sont pas ce qu'ils étaient avant. Depuis que Voldemort est là, de nombreuses équipes se sont battus contre les mangemorts et de nombreux sont morts, au combat ou de vieillesse, d'autres se sont enfuis de la région car les mangemorts menacés de s'en prendre à leur famille. La vie est parfois pénible, enfin bref ! Je vous ai dit que mes sœurs sont allées à Hogwarts, vous vous demandez surrment pourquoi je n'y ai pas été ! Eh bien je n'ai as reçu ma lettre. Je ne sais pas si c'est maman qui ne me l'a jamais donné ou si c'est parce que l'on me l'a jamais envoyée mais je penche plus pour la deuxième option. Maman m'aurait nargué avec la lettre et l'aurai brûlé devant mes yeux, mais là rien ! Je pense qu ils ont du jeter un sort de magie noire à ma naissance pour que je sois incartable et inexistante au reste du monde. J'ai lu un sort ressemblant dans un des bouquins que maman me donne, c'est pas jolie jolie ! Ça fait même peur ! Tout ce que l'on peut faire avec de la magie noire, c'est cruel. J'entends ma mère approcher...c'est parti...  
-Ah Eridiane ! J'espère que tu t'es enfin décidé à progresser ! Me lança ma mère  
-Comme toujours maman ! Réplique ais je. Idiote...soufflais je Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas entendu !

-Je t'ai ramené un nouveau cobaye ! Sauf que cette fois ci si il ne reçoit aucun sort de toi, ce sera moi qui m'en chargerais sauf que cette fois sa mort sera lente et douloureuse et je peut te l'assurer !  
-Vous êtes une folle MAMAN ! Crache ais je

-Je ne suis pas folle mais puissante, et même si je t 'ai reniée en tant que ma fille, tu es une Black et tu as donc intérêt à apprendre la magie noire et très vite pour devenir une partisante !

-Jamais je ne serais une mangemort ! JAMAIS !

-Ton enrôlement sera bientôt, tu sera soit avec les autres qui feront partis des guerres soit avec des personnes qui se chargent de chose plus importantes ! Mais cela m'étonnerais que tu sois dans la deuxième catégorie . Bien ! Utilise le sort doloris sur lui ! Et souviens toi que si tu ne le fais pas , je le ferais !

Bon là j'ai un problème ! D'un coté j'ai ma mère folle qui attend que je torture la gamin et de l'autre j'ai celui ci qui me regarde avec des yeux suppliant remplis de peur, oui j'aimerais bien doloriser ma mère et pas le garçon j'en aurai la capacité pas de problème ! Mais je suis a peu près certaine qu elle me tuerais juste après. Et je n'ai pas très envie de mourir maintenant j'ai encore beaucoup de chose a faire moi ! Comme par exemple dire ses quatre vérités à Face de Serpent et de lui cracher aux pieds ! Juste essayer de le ridiculiser ! Vous voyez a quoi se résume ma vie ! Pitoyable hein...Bon je vais essayer de lancer un doloris tellement faible que cela ne marchera pas mais il faudrait juste que le gamin simule mais il est tellement effrayé par moi ! Comment veux tu que je lui dise alors que ma mère regarde ! Bon pense à...Non ! Je peut pas lui faire ça c'est un enfant , c'est inhumain. Je sais ! Je vais utiliser le sort Portus, je l'ai appris dans les livres que Dromeda m'a donné car elle les avait déjà lu. Ce sort sert à créer un portoloin, sauf que a peine le sort lancer sur l'objet il décollera aussitôt, c'est moins bien qu'un vrai portoloin mais c'est déjà ça. Allez essaye Eridiane, visualise l'objet, visualise l'objet, le pull, son pull ,visualise la destination...

-Portus ! Et le garçon disparu. Je dois avouer que je suis fier de moi ! Première fois que je le lance et je le réussi. Alors par contre si je pouvais trouver un sort pour arrêter le regard de tueur en série de ma mère ça serais pas mal. Je crois même voir de la fumer sortir de ses oreilles, c'est pas normal ça non ?

_Qu'a tu fais ! Hurla ma mère

-Ben je l'ai libéré, je ne lancerais aucun sort de magie noire a un enfant et surtout pas un impardonnable ! Je suis du bon coté moi ! Vas y achève moi si cela te fait plaisir !

-Non, je compte bien te faire enrôler, pour que tu souffre de plus en plus chaque jour.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues et les plus douloureuses de ma vie.

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

**Dans la maison des Black :**

-Mère, vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui, pour ta sœur.

-Quelle sœur ?

-Jumelle,Bella. Elle n'est pas morte mais dans la cabane au fond du jardin.

Oui je l'ai deviné.

J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que le seigneur des ténèbres et toi avez construit un cachot avec des antisorts et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Effectivement...

J'aimerais que tu l'amène la bas pour qu'on lui appose la marque. Et de force si il faut !

Très bien mère. Ce sera un réel plaisir.

Si elle montre des signes de résistance, fais en ce que tu veux mais ne la tue pas !

Pas besoin de me donner l'autorisation pour ça.

**Dans la cabane :**

Bon je m'ennuie, j'ai les jambes en compote, deux jours de torture, DEUX ! Et cela fait trois jours que cela s'est arrêté. Et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Elle m'a lancé des sorts que je ne connaissais pas et en informulés en plus. Courage ma petite Ery' ...Attend ….Oh non pas cette voix...pas elle !

-Tient, tient ! Chère sœur, tu es vraiment horrible . Et tu sur d'être ma jumelle...Je suis tellement plus parfaite que toi ! Tu t'es vu avec tes fripes ! Enfin bref, je viens te chercher. Le seigneur des ténèbres t'attend. Quoi ? Maman ne t'a rien dit ? Comme c'est dommage...Surprise hein ! Maintenant suis moi ! IMPERO

J'essaye de luttais contre le sort mais ce sentiment d'allégresse est vraiment fort...Lutte...lutte...lutte...

-DOLORIS !

Ne cris pas elle aimerai trop ça...c'est horrible !

-Au fait, Adroméda est malheureusement morte, je sais que tu t'y était attachée mais elle était de l'autre camps alors...ce n'était pas une grande perte. J'ai adoré la tuer de ma propre main, de mon propre sort, c'était...Génial ! Et son enfant...il est mort sous les doloris ! Quand a son mari, ce Sang de bourbe, il s'est suicidé, tu parle...

Adroméda...morte...j'arrête de lutter...je hurle...je hurle de désespoir, la seule personne qui était normale dans cette famille est morte. C'est injuste. Et son bébé il n'avait rien demandé.

-Bien maintenant qu'elle est assez...HS, je suppose que je peut la prendre ? Je vais transplaner dans le cachot directement, et quand tu reverra cette pauvre idiote, elle sera marquée et elle sera une partisante a notre cause.

-J'y compte bien !

**Quelques instants plus tard dans les cachots :**

Ah ma tête.. je me sens pas bien et elle elle ris encore cette folle...mais tais toi ! Je ne supporte pas sa voix c'est horrible...Attend stop ! Elle a dit quoi là ?! Bon là sa y est je donne plus cher de ma peau. Elle a besoin de toutous avec elle pour me maintenir c'est a ? Oh non c'est pas vrai, il manquait plus que lui ! Malfoy...génial...Ma pauvre Cissy je te plains. Et ensuite Goyle et Crabbe, les brutes de service, je suis gatée dis donc. J'ai essayé de relever ma tête mais j'ai juste aperçu Malfoy qui tenait une massue entre les mains. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête puis plus rien, le noir complet.

-Il faut la marquer, maintenant, pendant qu'elle dort.

-Je n'en serais pas si sur si j'étais toi Bellatrix, réfléchit, se serait une honte si elle était marquée en étant consciente et voir ce que l'on lui fait.

je connais ma sœur et elle préférerais mourir là tout de suite, juste pour ne pas être marquée. Et ma mère était clair à ce sujet étant donné qu'elle a essayé de la gérer pendant ces 19 ans. Malfoy ! Appelle le maître !

C'est quoi de cette histoire,j'ai mal à la tête, pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger..Ah quelqu'un viens de s'asseoir à coté de moi, mais je n'arrive pas a voir qui c'est, j'ai trop mal.

-Alors ainsi ta mère a eu un autre enfant ?

-Effectivement maître.

-Et elle va devenir mangemort, une nouvelle Black ?

-Oui maître.

C'est pas vrai Face de Serpent est là ! Laisser moi bouger par pitié ! Euh attend là pourquoi il prend mon bras ? Non là c'est pas possible ! Eh Oh ! Non mais c'est quoi ce... ! Pourquoi je ne peut pas bouger ! Aaah d'accord, Gorille 1 et Gorille 2 me maintienne, mince. Oh non par pitié je veux pas avoir la marque je vous en supplie tue moi !

-Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy ! Préparez vous à attaquer le chemin de Traverse cela fera diversion pendant que les autres attaqueront le ministère.

-Oui maître.

Ah bah enfin ….

-Doloris

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaah !

-Tiens elle est réveillée celle là .

-Bellatrix maintient là.

-Tu n'a pas intérêt à bouger toi !

-Bien je vais faire preuve de bon sens et je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, tout d'abord le premier sort va faire que ton avant bras va s'enflammer a chaque fois que je vais appeler mes troupes dont tu fait partie. Cela t'emmènera sur le lieu de réunion. Ensuite, je t'apposerais la marque des ténèbres puis Naguini passera et te morderas a l'avant bras pour t'injecter son venin et enfin la marque sera indelebible. Et tu sera mon esclave. Non je ne te traite pas en tant que mangemort, tu n'est juste une esclave pour moi comme tu l'a été pour ta mère.

-Espèce de fou !

-ENDOLORIS  
Bon ne cris pas Ery' !

Bien, je commence, et pour ta gouverne l'apposition de la marque est extrêmement douloureuse.

Génial...Tout d'un coup je senti sa baguette glisser le long de mon avant bras et je su qu'il avait commencé l'incantation, je su que j'allais être marqué sans rien pouvoir faire. Quoique bon, il n'y a qu'une seule issue donc soit je me fait marquer comme un chien sans rien faire, soit j'essaye de 'enfuir et j'ai une chance sur deux de survivre. Bon s'enfuir ! Pour atteindre la porte il faudrait que je passe derrière Voldy... que je me dégage de Bellatrix...Bon allez c'est parti..Mais ça fait mal ce truc ! Il est fou ! Mais oui pourquoi je me pose encore la question c'est évident ! Bon où est ma baguette ? Ouf il n'ont pas vérifiés mes bottes. Alors je me dégage de Bella, Voldy n'aura pas le temps de réagir que j'aurai déjà ma baguette en main, je mettrais un sortilège de bouclier autour de moi puis je lancerai un sortilège de désarmement qui j'espère le déstabilisera un peu, et enfin je créerais un portoloin direction le ministère pour prévenir tout le monde..

En un coup sec je réussi à me débarrasser de Bella qui n'avait vraiment pas de force. J'ai ensuite pris ma baguette en essayant d'esquiver les sortilèges de Voldy...

-Expeliarmus !

Bon il est encore plus énervé ..génial ...comment je fais moi ? Bon allez ne t'occupe pas de la douleur et …JE SAIS !

-D'accord, d'accord j'arrête ! Je vous rejoindrais. Je suis désolée.

-Enfin, mais je ne te pardonnerai pas aussi facilement...BLABLABLA..

Pfff arrete de parler...bon pense au ministère, pense au ministère, ...pense a ta robe...visualise...

-Portus...

Et je me sentis aspirée par le nombril.


End file.
